


Hello, Good Morning

by avennvares



Series: Types of Kisses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avennvares/pseuds/avennvares
Summary: Hinata Shoyo wakes up the morning after the Olympic game and remembers he didn’t go to bed alone.Inspired by the types of kisses prompts on tumblr
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Types of Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763365
Kudos: 87





	Hello, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call

Shoyo’s own snoring wakes him up, shoulders jerking as his eyes blink open. It’s one of those mornings where he wakes up and doesn’t know where he is at first. The stiff mattress and pillow beneath him are unfamiliar, and the blanket is scratchy against his bare legs. Shoyo stretches his arms out, his wrist making contact with something else in bed besides him.

And that’s when he remembers. The Olympics, the rush of adrenaline, the cheers of the crowd, the drinks afterwards, and…

Kageyama. 

A wide grin spreads across Shoyo’s face as he sees the man beside him, his arm thrown across his eyes to block out the sunlight streaming in through the window of the hotel room. His black hair is mussed up from sleep, his mouth slightly open as he breathes in and out. Shoyo rolls towards him, slinging an arm over his bare chest.

“Kageyama,” Shoyo whispers, breath tickling Kageyama’s ear. He turns his head away from Shoyo, his free hand attempting to push him away. Shoyo can’t help but laugh.

He maneuvers himself so that he’s half on top of Kageyama, sweat causing their naked skin to stick and pull. Kageyama grumbles again. “Hinata,” he hisses. “Stop.” His eyes don’t open; he’s still fighting to stay asleep. Shoyo supposes they did stay up pretty late the night before.

Still. They can’t waste their day away in bed. 

Shoyo manages to position himself in front of Kageyama, his shoulder connecting with the bed sheets while his legs lay over Kageyama’s stomach. He worms his face close to Kageyama’s and watches as his brow furrows, still refusing to meet the day.

He’s still grinning as he presses his lips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama deflates against him, breathing out through his nose and giving up on his mission for sleep. He snakes his arm around Shoyo’s waist to pull him closer. The scratchy hotel blanket tangles around their legs as they move together.

When they finally come up for air, Kageyama’s grin mirrors Shoyo’s. “I’m awake,” he says. His fingers trail down Shoyo’s spine, causing goosebumps to appear on Shoyo's arms.

“Good,” Shoyo answers. “Let’s order room service.”


End file.
